Xenos
The Xenos are a loosely affiliated terrorist organization opposed to any trade or other interaction with foreign entities. History This group was originally comprised of heavy manufacturing and mining workers within Colorado and Texas. Many of their ancestors also worked in the research station, which was a good employer for generations. But Liberty increasingly made money from its information technology licensing and Trade Lane associated monopolies rather than hard, manufactured goods. Over time most of the blue-collar workers became unemployed and were pushed to the economic fringe of Liberty society. As the Liberty rich moved to Colorado to escape the paradise lost in California, the Xenos were displaced to a small base in the mined out Silverton Asteroid Field. Once there the Xenos launched sporadic raids focused against foreign shippers. Whenever they were captured they were sent to Huntsville prison in Texas, where cross-fertilization with other inmates only helped to swell their ranks. Xenos also hate the foreigner Outcasts that feed the habits of Liberty's morally corrupt rich. For this reason, most of those declared NCR for drug crimes are placed aboard the Sugarland to keep the two groups separate. Because of the Xeno preference for other Houses' ships, Universal Shipping has actually benefited from the attacks and has lobbied the government to take it easy on them. It is rumored that some of their attacks on foreign shipping were not Xenos, but actually mercenaries hired by Universal to harass the competition. There are two additional Xeno bases in the Independent World systems of Hudson and Kepler. Here the Xenos have been able to operate more freely, with only occasional Liberty Navy patrols and Bounty Hunters to secure the areas. They make hit-and-run attacks into Texas frequently, especially to attack the Junker base at Beaumont and confront Outcasts. The Xenos are currently one of the poorest of all the criminal factions, so they have little resources to buy better ships and weapons. To gain a more stable income stream, they hope to evict the Junkers from Texas, and ultimately New York, and thus control a crucial market for Cardamine. The Xenos' love of Side Arms has brought them into conflict with Ageira, especially around its Detroit Munitions plant. They also regularly attack Junkers in the Jersey Debris Field of northern New York. Bases Under Control *Ouray Base - Colorado System (Headquarters) *Nome Base - Kepler System *Barrow Base - Hudson System Bases Visited *Ames Research Station - Kepler System *Freeport 2 - Bering System Details Xenos fly Civilian fighters, use Molecular Shields and Particle weapons (and have their own variety). Official Faction Standing Allies *None Enemies *Everyone except the neutral Zoners and the IMG Rep Grinding Info Killing Xenos is the easiest way to impress any faction in the game. Xenos despise everyone else in Sirius, and thus killing Xenos will impress nearly everyone else in Sirius. If a pilot wishes to make the connections to make a few questionable trades without becoming public enemy number one, killing Xenos is the way to go. On the other hand, if you don't fight with them, becoming friends with them is also easy since killing pretty much anyone else, legitimate or criminal, pleases them. Friends *Zoners (+0.15) *Bundschuh (+0.10) *Synth Foods (+0.05) Enemies *Liberty Navy (-0.45) *Liberty Police (-0.45) *LSF (-0.45) *Bounty Hunters Guild (-0.30) *Republican Shipping (-0.30) *ALG Waste Disposal (-0.25) *Ageira Technologies (-0.25) *Kishiro Technologies (-0.25) *Liberty Rogues (-0.25) *Outcasts (-0.25) *Samura Heavy Industries (-0.25) *Deep Space Engineering (-0.20) *Interspace Commerce (-0.20) *Unioners (-0.20) *Universal Shipping (-0.20) *Border World Exports (-0.10) *Cryer Pharmaceuticals (-0.10) *Hogosha (-0.10) *Junkers (-0.10) *Lane Hackers (-0.10) *Orbital Spa and Cruise (-0.10) *Red Hessians (-0.10) *Blood Dragons (-0.05) *Farmers Alliance (-0.05) *Gaians (-0.05) *Golden Chrysanthemums (-0.05) *LWB (-0.05) *Mollys (-0.05) News XENOS GAIN GROUND FOR WORKERS: COLORADO -- Even if the Liberty government is too spineless to assert the rights of the strongest of the colony Houses, the Xenos still represent the aims of the working class in this space. The Kusari and Rheinland shippers have encountered a new foe as they enter our turf trying to sell their inferior goods to Liberty's citizens, who deserve better. Though our numbers are small, our hearts and backs are strong, and we will prevail. There is no place for the Kusari or Rheinland in Liberty. MORE FOLKS COMING IN FROM TEXAS: OURAY -- Most of the people that our brotherhood is able to recruit from the Huntsville usually end up doing their duty in Hudson, but it looks like we might be getting a good number of members from Texas in the next few weeks. Jake Brown, one of our comrades in arms who is languishing in prison down south, is getting out soon, and according to reports, he's bringing some new recruits with him. Brown was put away when he tangled with one too many LPI ships near Chisos a couple of years ago. Now it looks like his loss is our gain. GUN SALE!: NEW YORK -- This time Liberty's finest managed to pull off the biggest Xeno Side Arm score in as long as anyone can remember. Twelve of our pilots hit an Ageira armored transport filled with the finest weapons made in Detroit. We only lost four pilots, and now it looks like there will be weapons for everybody. There will be a special sale at the Commodity dealer to clear out the excess inventory. All friends of Xenos are welcome. Rumors "When the Xenos began, we were just miners who kept getting shafted by Liberty. There were fewer and fewer jobs as the years rolled by. Finally, there was nothing left for us, no jobs, not unless you could use a data pad instead of an auto-digger. All our jobs were being done by somebody in Rheinland or Kusari. Well, we decided to take back what had been taken from us." - William Patrick, Ouray Base "We might not have the best equipment or ships, but we are a lot better organized than we were. It was getting so bad that LPI almost won and ripped us out of Colorado. But we have a focused agenda now: We lift supplies from Kusari shipping, a little extortion here and there, some salvaging, and we get by. This lets us attack our real enemies -- the Junkers in New York. Once we knock them out of Rochester, we'll corner the contraband trade in Liberty." - Ouray Bartender Richard York "The main drug-smuggling routes cross the eastern part of the Jersey Debris Field, which will be our turf someday. This would let us interdict the drug shipments headed to and from Rochester. If we could control the Liberty drug trade, we wouldn't have to scrape by." - Howard Boone, Ouray Base "The Lane Hackers in Galileo are a bunch of pansy rich boys who can't do their own dirty work. It's that kind of attitude that has let foreigners come in and take jobs from the Liberty working man. At least they use Rogues to do their work for them and not Kusari pirates. That still makes the Rogues the pawns of the rich and lazy. Lane Hackers don't know what real work is, how hard it is for so many of us to survive." - Ouray Bartender Richard York News About Xenos THE XENO ANGLE: OURAY -- Many do not understand the radical view that the Xenos take against foreigners and Junkers. The Xenos are the remnants of Liberty's working-class population in Colorado and Texas. The group blames foreign business interests for the closure of most Liberty factories. Having been kicked to the bottom, Xenos see their only option as clawing their way back to the top. Any outsiders are enemies to them, including the Junkers. Rumors About Xenos "We sell the Xenos the supplies they need. They're different from us -- that's certain -- but we try to get along with everybody. They've been making trouble for Kusari shipping, and I've heard that the Kusari military has been vaporizing them here and there. But they keep coming and getting their supplies." - Ames Bartender Alex Bellamy ru:Ксеносы Category:Criminal Factions Category:Factions Category:Liberty Factions Category:Criminals